A King is Nothing Without his Horse
by Kyuubiluver
Summary: Hichigo is worried that King will forget him, so he makes sure Ichigo never will. HichiIchi/Bondage/Lemon ONE-SHOT


Ohayo minnia-san! I'm back! And this time with a Bleach one-shot! *gasp!* Lol so I'm not really sure if this pairing is that popular, but I'll try loves!

Warning: This is a YAOI fanfcition. No likey? GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! HichiIchi BoyXBoy/Yaoi/Graphic/Bondage/Rated M!

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly.

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character Thoughts"_

-666-

**A King is Nothing Without His Horse**

Hollow's POV

The white, shapeless clouds slowly over my head, the building was cold under my ass, but I ignored both. I had gotten used to the cold, lifeless world around me, the shapeless, endless sky, the blueness of it all, long ago. That didn't mean I liked it though. In fact I hated this blue, cold, _lifeless _prison of mine, but the quietness of it all gave me the ability to think without being interrupted. It was always quiet now since the Winter War had ended.

The good guys won. Aizen Sousuke and his Arrancar got their asses handed to them by my very own King, then were locked up and shipped away. No one had died on King's side, but Aizen lost many, including his 2nd, 7th, 8th, 9th and 10th (supposed 0) Espadas along with thousands of his Hollows and normal Arrancar. King had done the honors by defeating Aizen almost single handed and the reason I mean almost is for a few minutes, I had to take over and save his sorry ass. I sighed in annoyance, sitting with one leg crossed and the other propped up so I could hug it to my chest and rest my pale cheek on my kneecap. I was so bored!

Now that King had completely mastered Zangetsu and his Hollow mask, I hardly ever saw him anymore. I'm usually not much of a whiner, but DAMN! King was all I had besides Zangetsu and he wasn't much of a talker. Believe me, I tried. It's like talking to a brick wall. He takes me for granted, now that there's no one to fight. Hell I don't even have a name!

I sometimes think he forgot I was here. That thought made my instincts as a Hollow rage in anger. Though a part of me might feel a little sad… No! I refuse to let that selfish bastard forget me! I wouldn't let him go on without me! He will remember that a King is nothing without his Horse!

-666-

Normal POV

It was 10 p.m. in Karakura Town. The town had been rather quiet and peaceful since Aizen's downfall. Inoue Orihime had been saved and returned home and no one had died. Aizen and his flunkies were locked up, the Shinigami had pretty much returned to Soul Society, Kurosaki Ichigo was cursing as he did his Math homework and everything was alright with the world. Ichigo cursed once again as he bent over his desk, working hard on his Calculus homework, which he had been doing for the last hour and a half. Ichigo sighed as he sat back, a pleased smile on his lips. He had finally caught up in all the work he had missed and he was exhausted.

"You'd think teachers would ease up on the homework after you saved their asses." Ichigo muttered under his breath as he put his stuff back in his bag and looked at the clock.

"_Damn, 10:13 __p.m.? I was at this longer than I thought." _Ichigo thought depressed before remembering that today had been Friday, so tomorrow was Saturday.

"Yes! I get to sleep in!" Ichigo whispered to himself in happiness, remembering to keep his voice down since his family was asleep.

Ichigo got up from his chair and stretched his sore muscles before grabbing his pajama bottoms and changing out of his school uniform, clothes he didn't change out of before since he came home and went right to work on his schoolwork. He turned off his desk light and slipped under the warm, soft covers. He let out a content sigh as he snuggled into them before falling quickly asleep.

-666-

Hollow smirked when he felt his King's consciousness slip into sleep. He had been waiting almost three hours in giddy anticipation. He was finally gonna teach his King that he was NOT to be forgotten. He giggled insanely as he stretched out his power like he had a million times before and, due to his King being sleeping, crushed his weak defense before dragging his King into his mind. Slowly King materialized before him, pajama pants and all.

Hollow drooled at the sight of his bare chested King before Ichigo collapsed into his awaiting arms, still sleeping peacefully. He grinned madly, his golden eyes running all over King's smooth yet tanned back before picking him up and carried him over to his inverted Zangetsu, which he had unwrapped and stuck into one of the buildings. He laid his precious King on the cold building, where he whined in his sleep at the coldness and began to squirm. Hollow quickly reached over, grabbed his wrists in one hand, grabbed the black bandages with the other and tied his King's wrists above his head.

After he had made sure King would be unable to move his arms, he moved back and kneeled by his King's side, watching eagerly as the cold began to wake his King from his peaceful slumber. It didn't take long for King to open his pretty brown eyes that burned with an unholy fire that made Hollow hot under his collar. King blinked when he sleepily looked directly into his golden eyes before all sleepiness left his body and he began to struggle and squirm, cursing Hollow out.

"What the fuck is going on, Hollow!" Ichigo screamed through his panting after tiring his already tired body out, leaving him angry and slightly worried.

Hollow smirked in triumph and Ichigo began to sweat a little. Hollow began to hum as he lifted his hand from where it had been resting on the building's surface at lean over and trace over Ichigo's chest. Ichigo shivered and closed his eyes as Hollow ran one cold finger under his neck, over his Adam's apple, down his collar bone, shoulders, chest, nipples and abs before circling his navel.

"Ya haven' come ta visit me lately, King. I've been so lonely. Not only that, but you still have yet to give me a name! I'm so sad!" Hollow said grinning like a madman as Ichigo opened his eyes half way and looked at him, making his grin wider when he noticed the slight blush on his cheeks and the way his eyes seemed a little glazed over. Hollow placed his hand on Ichigo's stomach and leaned over to his ear.

"Ya know, King, I'm beginnin' ta think ya forgot me. We can't have that, now can we?" Hollow whispered in his ear before licking the lobe with his blue tongue, forcing a cry from Ichigo's lips that he was too late to stop before Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut.

"I-If I give y-Ah!-you a name…will you l-let me go?" Ichigo asked and Hollow actually paused for a moment, looking at him.

"Maybe~" he said and Ichigo sweat dropped.

"H-How about Hichigo? Because you are the Hollow part of me." Ichigo said and Hollow stopped for a second before grinning.

Ichigo bit his bottom lip to stop any other sounds from passing through his lips as the newly named Hichigo moved his hand up and began to rub at his left nipple with his palm. Hichigo began to lick, suck and nip at his King's neck, ear and jaw as he moved down. He grinned as he watched Ichigo trying to stop himself from moaning and mewling at the pleasurable touches. He pinched Ichigo's nipple suddenly and Ichigo let out a gasp as his eyes flew open and he arched to the pleasurable pain. Hichigo stopped nipping at his chin, moved back up to his ear and chuckled.

"My, my, King of Mine. It's like ya never been touched before." Hichigo grinned.

"Y-You said you'd stop!" Ichigo growled and he smirked.

"I never agreed to nothing'." Hichigo replied.

Ichigo looked up at Hichigo, his body throbbing. Hichigo's touches had started a fire in his body that won't stop and it felt weird. He had never been with anyone before, girl or guy, so he really didn't understand what was happening to him. Sure, he wasn't a complete idiot. He knew how people did _it_, but he never thought about doing _it_ with a guy. He let out a sad mewl when Hichigo moved back and whimpered when his smirk turned insane.

"Aw, King." Hichigo cooed as he moved his hand down from his nipple to the hard cock straining in his pants.

Ichigo's eyes shot open and he cried out, arching to the touch. Hichigo growled, losing his insane grin at the sexy sight before deciding that he needed a better view. He removed his hand from Ichigo's pants, making Ichigo mewl pleadingly before he quickly reached out, spread Ichigo's thighs and kneeled in between his spread legs, smirking again when Ichigo arched his hips up, begging with his body when he bit his lip to stop any more embarrassing sounds.

"Little King, look how cute ya are. Ya just make me wanna lose control." Hichigo said, his eyes glowing evilly.

Ichigo was panting, his face flushed all the way to the top of his chest, pulling at the bandage holding him back from pouncing Hichigo and making him stop the fire in his veins. He needed a release, he _needed _it.

"H-Hichigo! _P-Please!_" Ichigo whined in such a sexy voice and Hichigo cackled.

He slammed his lips against his King's and began to kiss him senseless. After a few sloppy kisses, Hichigo ran his tongue over Ichigo's lips and they parted. The second his tongue met Ichigo's, his eyes closed and he groaned. Unlike what he had imagined Ichigo tasting like (Strawberries), Ichigo tasted beautifully like vanilla, cinnamon and something strange. It almost tasted like blood, but it was different in a way that made him high.

He continued to kiss Ichigo until air became a necessary and they separated, their eyes locking before they attacked each other with teeth, tongues and dirty tricks. The fire had taken them over and they needed more. Hichigo's hands began to glide up his thighs to his hips were they began to tug the pants down, making Ichigo raise his hips to help get them off. Finally Hichigo pulled away from the addicting mouth and looked at his delectable King, all flushed and spread out for him like a feast. He grinned as he sat back and slowly began to strip for his King, watching as the eyes widened in delight at his pale skin, muscular figure and rather long, hard cock that appeared before him.

"H-Hichigo?" Ichigo muttered dreamily and Hichigo's grin turned into a gentle smile.

"Hush, hush, King. Let yer Horse take care of ya." Hichigo said and Ichigo nodded subconsciously, too far gone in the pleasure and fire to resist.

Hichigo bent down and pecked Ichigo on the mouth before moving down to nip, lick and suckle on his jaw line, down his neck and to his shoulder, where he bit down, claiming his King for his own. Ichigo let out the cutest whimper as Hichigo lapped up the blood before kissing the mark and moving on to King's nipples. One was taken into his mouth, the other left to be tortured by his hand before switching. Ichigo continued to cry, mew, beg, plead, moan and sigh at his attention. He slowly began to move down again, coming to his King's navel.

He looked up at his King, sexily smirking when two innocent chocolate brown eyes looked down at him before he pervertedly stuck his tongue in Ichigo's navel, causing Ichigo to cry out in shock and throw his head back, hitting it against the building's surface before turning his head away, his pants causing the window underneath to fog up. By now his King was covered in sweat and salvia, drool dripping down his cheek and a flush as red as a tomato. Hichigo tongued the navel for a little longer, before leaning back, causing Ichigo to move his head back up to look at him.

"Ya know King, I think it's about time to get on to the really fun part." Hichigo said as he reached over and stuck three of his fingers in Ichigo's mouth.

He mewled around them before beginning to suck, having somewhat of an idea what they were for. Hichigo watched hungrily as Ichigo sucked before pulling them out, lifting his hips up to laying on his lap and impatiently shoving two fingers inside his virgin King. Ichigo let out a gasp and then a cry of pain, tears welling up in his eyes.

"H-HICHIGO! T-That hurts!" Ichigo cried out as he began to tug at the bandages again.

Hichigo sighed as he reached over with his other hand and stroke his cheek. He didn't want to hurt his King, not this time.

"I'm sorry, King. I'll be gentle." Hichigo said as Ichigo rubbed his cheek against his hand.

Ichigo mewled in forgiveness before Hichigo began to move them in and out, stretching the muscle to make sure it didn't hurt too much. He slowly rubbed around inside as it began to relax before his fingers brushed up against something that made Ichigo let out a screech, arch his hips and came without even being touched.

"Oh! Hichigo!" Ichigo cried as his body began to cool down, his cum covering his stomach and thighs.

Hichigo licked his lips with his blue tongue before leaned down and "cleaning" his King of his mess, eyes locked with Ichigo's, who began to hardened again as the fingers continued to move inside him and stroke that one place inside him. After he was all clean, Hichigo added the third finger and Ichigo winced, but ignored the pain for pleasure. Soon enough he was all stretched out and ready. Hichigo pulled his fingers out and grinned at his flushed, needy King before flipping him over.

"Ah! H-Hichigo? W-What are you doing?" Ichigo cried out in shock as he lay with his head on the window, his ass up in the air supported by his knees as Hichigo kneeled behind him, his cock against Ichigo's entrance, slicked with the leftover cum and salvia

"Sorry, King, but this is just so sexy." Hichigo said before he lay his body on top of Ichigo's and thrusted in.

Ichigo's body tense at the intrusion and Ichigo let out a sharp cry before sobbing, tears gently coursing down his cheeks. Hichigo moaned in Ichigo's ear, the tight, hot body underneath his felt so _good_. Slowly his brain came back to him and he felt and heard Ichigo tremble and cry underneath him, making him feel slightly guilty.

"Oh King, I'm sorry." he cooed as he rubbed his back and butt with his hands, hoping to sooth the hurt as he waited for the tense body to relax.

Slowly Ichigo began to relax and Hichigo began to rock in and out, hoping to hit the little bundle of wonder. He succeeded.

"Oh! Nah! H-Hichigo!" Ichigo cried out when he hit it again and slowly the temperature in his body began to rise, his cock became erect again.

He felt a little pain not touching it because Hichigo was hold his shoulders for support. Their frantic coupling began to heat up and quicken, both wanting for the pleasure to never end. Ichigo tugged angrily at the bonds, sobbing in frustration when they wouldn't give.

"H-H-Hichigo! Pl-Please! Let me *mew* go!" Ichigo begged as Hichigo's pace picked up and he began to slam into Ichigo with everything he had.

He let go of Ichigo's shoulders, ripped off the bandages, and held onto his waist for more leverage. Ichigo now able to move his arms, so he began stroking his cock. The two moaned deeply feeling the pleasure.

"Fuck! Ichigo!" Hichigo growled when Ichigo tightened around him.

Soon Ichigo let out a cry and came, his body tensing making Hichigo snarl as he thrusted in twice more before biting Ichigo on the neck and coming. They lay there for a long time, just coming down from their high before Hichigo pulled out, noting the little bit of blood mixed with cum before turning Ichigo over. He was out cold, sleeping sweetly. Hichigo sighed, but smiled at the cute sight. He grabbed his pants and Ichigo's and slipped them on real quick before grabbing his top, pulling Ichigo into his arms and covering them with it.

Ichigo, even in sleep, turned over and cuddled into his chest, his head tucked under his chin. Hichigo wrapped his arms tightly around his King and kissed his forehead.

"Now you'll never forget me, King." Hichigo promised before yawning and falling asleep.

_The End_

-666-

Ok was that sexy or what! XD I think I have a nosebleed. *stuffs tissues up nose* Ok well read and review! You'll get a Hichigo shaped cookie! Ja ne~!


End file.
